The Legend Of Bad Company
by Spyro and cactus
Summary: Bravo Company could have expected everything. Russians, wild animals, everything. But they couldn't expect this.
1. Chapter 1: the beginnings

It was peaceful in Avalar as Spyro and Cynder were making a stroll around Warfangs lanes. "What are you thinking about, Spyro?" Asked Cynder, hoping that she finally would get an answer for the question she asked multiple times lately.

"Cynder, I fear that there is something. I don't know what, but it doesn't feel good and it comes soon!"

Cynder looked almost shocked at Spyro, as she realized what he said. "don't worry, I will always protect you!" Spyro hoped this eased her trouble with the statement.

The sudden flash of light blinded them, as they felt that there was a powerful force coming of the light. All of a sudden the couple felt very sleepy, but they tried to stay awake. The power couldn't be resisted as they fell unconscious on the ground.

As the Chinook was taking off, Bravo Company was discussing their latest "success" on board.

"So, what are we going to tell them?" Asked Sweetwater as he gave a pack of papers to Sarge. "That the info was lost in battle." Said Sarge smiling with grief, using a lighter to set the papers on fire. "They're not going to like this, but I like it more than using this precious info wrong!" Yelled haggard, as he laughed at Marlowe for his latest achievement on shooting down an attack chopper with one shot.

Right at the moment that the papers were nothing but ashes, the cargo door suddenly broke off and flew away as the pilot ran out of his cockpit with a parachute and jumped out of the chopper as it slowly began descending. As the B-company looked outside, they saw a bright flash.

"WHAT IS THAT? AN EMP? A NUKE?" Yelled Marlowe in panic as they began to put on their parachutes. Sweetwater answered. "NONE OF BOTH! THIS IS DIFFERENT! IM NOT SURE WHAT IT IS BUT IT AIN'T CONVENTIONAL!"

"ARE YOU TWO SISSY'S COMING OR DO I NEED TO KICK YOU GUYS OUT OF THIS PLANE?" Yelled Haggard as he was about to jump out, following Sarge in his dive.

Right when Marlowe was about to jump, the light began to increase in brightness as the four were diving to the ground. They were blinded. "I CAN'T SEE SHIT! I DON'T KNOW WHEN TO PULL THE CORD!"

Yelled Sweetwater, as they suddenly fainted in midair.

As the pilot descended, he saw a bright flash and all of a sudden...

The B-company wasn't there anymore...


	2. Chapter 2: shocking discoveries

It was nice to sleep without nightmares. Marlowe didn't had that much of these dreamless naps, usually they would be filled with nightmares of his adventures.

However, when he waked up he had quite the shock as he felt that he was sleeping on something that felt the same as the snake a nephew gave to him a few years ago. He had to give it back as Special Forces were not allowed to have pets, but the feeling of the skin of the reptile made an impression. He quickly stood up and thought about what happened, where he was, where the others were and where he had been sleeping.

He looked at where he slept and was baffled to see a big purple reptile creature. It was unconscious but it must be a dragon, a creature that was made up by ancient civilizations and was only known by legends and myths and books and games and whatever depicted them. It was stunning and horrifying at the same time...

He gazed at the dragon, and wondered where he was as he saw Haggard lying besides another dragon. This one was black and had more curves than the purple one. "Must be female. Strange." Thought Marlowe as he stood beside Haggard to wake him up. "Haggard. Haggard! HAGGARD!" He whispered as he shook up Haggard. "But mommy, the Dallas Cowboys are winning. I don't want to go to school!" Murmured Haggard as he began waking up. "Oh, it's you! Forget what I said. Where are we?"

"I don't know, and you should look behind you!"

"What the fuck? What is that thing?"

Asked Haggard with the sudden energy of a 5-year old with coffee.

"I guess it's a dragon. You should know better, you read these sort of books!" Said Marlowe, hinting to the amount of time Haggard would spent in the library's of the army. "Well yeah, but seeing one is different! ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE CLASSIFIED AS 'FICTION'!"

"Shut up, Haggard. We don't know if they are hostile and I don't want them to wake up so close to us if they are!"

"Yeah, you're right. Where are Sarge and Sweetwater? If you are here, they must be here too!" Asked Haggard, still looking shocked.

"Well, maybe we should look for them. They can't be very far, indeed. We should also arm ourselves. Luckily, the chopper carried lots of weaponry!" Marlowe said as he walked over to green crates that lay in some bushes nearby. The crates contained multiple weapons, ranging from launchers to machineguns and from handguns to shotguns. The duo stacked up on everything, leaving only one of two rocket launchers behind. It was very heavy but it wouldn't be very much for four persons. they used one of the crates as a sled to ease the weight.

The rustling they heard wasn't very comforting as they heard it from behind them, at the place where they left the mystical creatures. "Now stand still. We might not be noticed. Our camouflage has helped us multiple times in such situation!" Marlowe whispered to Haggard, hoping that it was true that the camouflage actually worked and that it wasn't just their skills in the other cases.

"Ugh, wha- what happened? Cynder?" Spyro looked around to find her sleeping. "Cynder, wake up!" He stumbled to her and pinched her.

"Ouch! Spyro!" Cynder screamed, as she realized what happened. They were at the same place where they fainted, but something was wrong. Something was around them, the stains in the grass told them there were others around. "Spyro, I don't like this." A Click-Clack scared them as they turned around to see two green creatures with small, weird objects in their paws. Spyro immediately positioned himself protecting in front of Cynder.

"Who are you and what are you?" Growled Spyro, furious at their provoking stances.

"Guess what, we can ask the same!" Yelled one of the two, as they seemed to point their objects at the two dragons. "Let's talk this out peacefully and there might actually be some answering!" Said the other one, clearly wanting to talk as it pointed away his object. "Haggard, it might be wiser to put away your gun if you don't want to fight with them. And even if you do want to fight its probably safer to negotiate than it is to fire at will!"


End file.
